Juste un Chocolat Chaud
by Shiro'Akuma-513z
Summary: Une histoire vue, vue et revue, mais a t-on pensé à l'impact d'un simple chocolat ? Des fondateurs à l'après-troisième-guerre, en passant par la romance obsessive Dumbledore-Grindelwald, sans oublier un Survivant tout seul à Poudlard, tout y passe. N'oubliez pas que l'effet papillon est quelque chose de fantastique...surtout saupoudré d'une touche de sucre. Joyeux Noël 2017 !
1. Chapter 1, Fondateurs et Chocolat

_Bonjour et bonsoir à tous, me revoilà après une longue attente, plus chaud que jamais pour vous pondre des petites merveilles en chocolat !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre Zss, la suite arrive, pas d'inquiétude, il me manque deux-trois chapitres et la version première sera bouclée. Oui, pour ceux qui l'ignorent, une réécriture est prévue et en bonne voie._

 _Joyeux Noël à tous, et merci à mon petit lion personnel pour m'avoir inspiré le chapitre 1 !_

* * *

-Godric ! Hurla un Serpentard passablement énervé. Est ce que je peux savoir _pourquoi_ tu as fait ça ?!

La porte du salon avait claqué avec violence, et seule Rowena eu l'audace de ne pas sursauter.

-Les enfants... commença la dame.

-Non ! Commence pas à nous saouler avec tes « _je suis plus intelligente que vous, vous devriez m'écouter bande de créatures inférieures_ » et blablabla, et blablabla ! Y'a un moment ça suffit les conneries ! Cria Salazar, les yeux rougeoyants de colère.

-Humpf, s'indigna Rowena, faisant passer ses longs cheveux noirs pas dessus son épaule dans un geste nonchalant.

Ayant fait taire la voix de la raison, Serpentard reprit :

-Godric...

La voix était pleine de mille promesse de lente agonie, et le sus-nommé déglutit avant de répondre, armé d'une peur certaine et vêtu d'un sourire tremblant :

-Oui, mon lapin ?

Salazar inspira profondément, expira avec contenance et reprit, d'une voix toutefois plus maîtrisée :

-Explique moi, mon cher félin en mousse, le pourquoi du comment de cette énormité sans précédents.

Le ton, sans appel, provoqua un rire nerveux du Gryffondor.

-Eh, eh bien, euh, comment te dire, que, voilà, il se trouve qu'en réalité, heum, je...

-Quelle éloquence...

-Ta gueule, Rowena, avec tout mon amour, mais ta gueule, la coupa Salazar, pressé d'entendre les confessions de celui qui avait signé son arrêt de mort.

Godric déglutit une nouvelle fois, voyant ses derniers espoirs de diversion se faire la malle au Brésil, et tenta une fuite.

Très discrètement.

Trèèèès discrètement...

Pas assez, lui répondit le sol qu'il se prit directement dans la face.

-Tu crois aller où, comme ça ? Demanda Salazar, relevant un sourcil à la Made In Slytherin, _please_ , un rictus agacé se peignant lentement sur son visage.

 _Ayez pitié de moi, qui que ce soit qui gouverne l'Univers... S'il vous plaaaaît !_

L'Univers n'eut pas le temps de lui dire qu'il avait déjà été acheté par son ami brun que les portes, bien amochées, (non, sérieusement, Salazar les a _explosées_ contre le mur), laissèrent passer Helga, un plateau dans les mains, un sourire heureux et les yeux pétillants de bonne humeur calqués sur le visage.

-Qui veut du chocolat chaaauuud ? Cria t-elle en présentant le plateau à la ronde.

Face au manque de réponses flagrant qu'elle obtint (s'était-elle trompée de salle ?), elle observa plus attentivement la scène qui se déroulait devant-elle.

Petit un, Rowena boudait, assise sur le canapé du salon gris, lisant, et laissant une moue agacée se frayer un chemin vers ses traits. Rien de bien inhabituel.

Petit deux, Salazar et Godric se battaient. … Rectification. Godric _se faisait_ battre par Salazar, qui semblait lui mettre une pâtée vengeresse et monumentale dans la tronche. Non, rien d'inhabituel, en effet.

Et le drame survint.

Soudainement, Godric para l'un des coups de Salazar – qui allait atteindre son _magnifique_ visage, comprenez-le – et ce dernier, mû par l'élan du coup qu'il s'apprêtait à foutre dans la gueule de son compagnon, se prit le plateau de chocolat dans la tronche.

Imaginez maintenant Helga Poufsouffle le matin de noël. Joie, paix, amour, cadeaux et bienveillance.

Imaginez donc Helga Poufsouffle sans son chocolat chaud du matin. Vous commencez à saisir ?

Et maintenant, imaginez Helga Poufsouffle face aux deux timbrés qui sont responsables de la perte de son splendide, goûtu et absolument magique chocolat chaud.

Prenez un taureau face à un rassemblement Comic-Con spécial Spider-Man, c'est moins violent, mais vous avez l'idée.

...

-Oups ?

 _Deux tannées et une casserole sur le feu plus tard..._

-Alors, qui c'est qu'en veux ? Demanda t-elle, refermant sa boîte à pharmacie « _spéciale soins médicaux graves_ », et coupant le feu sous la seconde casserole de la matinée.

Trois bras fendirent les cieux, deux avec douleur, et un avec flegme.

La Poufsouffle servit quatre grands bols de chocolat et amena une panière de toasts et du chocolat à tartiner.

-Maintenant que nous sommes calmes et dans une atmosphère ouverte aux débats, si nous discutions de la dispute qui vous occupait toute à l'heure ? Demanda t-elle avec candeur.

 _Comment quelqu'un d'aussi violent peut-il être aussi gentil... ?_ Se demandèrent les deux garçons en écarquillant les yeux, déglutissant au souvenir de leur raclée intersidérale.

-Allons, racontez-tout à tata Helga, les enfants.

Rectification. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi violent, gentil, candide, stupide et accro au cacao peut-il être une voix de la raison aussi horripilante ?

Rowena renifla et Salazar s'accorda un facepalm tandis que le son de la tête creuse de Godric se prenant la table retentissait dans la cuisine.

Salazar se racla la gorge et expliqua :

-Je ne faisais que faire comprendre à Godric quelque chose au sujet de la mauvaise surprise découverte ce matin.

-T'as pas aimé mon cadeau ?! Se récria Godric, relevant violemment la tête, et faisant violemment craquer ses cervicales. Les larmes aux yeux, il les fixa dans ceux, mal à l'aise, de Salazar.

-...comment te dire ? Répliqua ce dernier, gêné.

Un silence de gêne emplit la pièce, Helga se noyant dans son chocolat, Godric sur le point de pleurer, Salazar très mal à l'aise, et Rowena... s'en battant les castagnettes, comme toujours, l'air de dire « _faites des embrouilles, mais sans moi, les mecs._.. ».

Godric semblait réellement désespéré à l'idée que Salazar n'ait pas apprécié son cadeau, et ce dernier ne savait pas comment se rattraper face à sa formulation maladroite.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé... commença t-il en rougissant.

 _Wut ?_ Pensa l'Univers. D' _où_ est ce que Salazar Serpentard rougit devant un cadeau de noël ?

-Mais... ? Pressa le Gryffondor après quelques instants, une lueur d'espoir au fond de ses petits yeux de chaton battu.

-Mais on peut dire que j'ai été... heum. Surpris. Finit-il en espérant ne pas avoir dit trop de la merde.

Le Gryffondor se jeta au cou de son ami.

Serpentard soupira intérieurement. Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait été gêné au plus au point par l'idée stupide de son ami ? Lui donner un cadre avec le portrait du blond pour que, sois-disant, « _pour que tu penses à moi_ ». Quelle idée stupide.

Alors _pourquoi_ avait-il ce sourire stupide qui fleurissait sur son visage quand il y pensait ?!

Saleté de Gryffondor...

Helga sourit et se leva. Rallumant le feu d'un mouvement souple du poignet, et avec une allumette, elle déclara :

-Qui re-veut du chocolat ?


	2. Chapter 2, Harry et un Noël presque raté

Harry reposa sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa malle, se glissa sous ses couvertures, et attendit.

Une heure.

Deux heures.

Trois heures.

Quatre heures.

Et ça y'est, il se faisait chier.

Qui osait dire que la patience n'était pas une vertu de Griffondor ? Qu'il vienne passer des nuits de merde, surtout pour un réveillon de noël, et qu'il l'ouvre après seulement. Non parce que les nuits blanches quand personne, mais alors là, vraiment _personne_ , n'est fichu de rester pour noël à Poudlard, merci mais non merci.

Mais voilà. Non seulement le Survivant avait survécu, perdu ses parents, grandi dans un ersatz de famille, et tout ça pour quoi, je vous le demande ? Mais en plus il se retrouvait tout seul, comme un con, à Poudlard, où les seuls pauvres péquenots qui se courent après sont un directeur diabétique légèrement aliéné, un demi-géant pas _du tout_ dangereux pour la santé des centaines d'enfants qui côtoient tous les jours les croisements aléatoires de ce petit chimiste en herbe, un orphelin un peu con, débordant d'un courage mal placé et particulièrement doué pour attirer les ennuis, quelques mioches qui traînent ensemble _parce qu'ils ont des amis, eux_ , et quelques elfes parce que même _eux_ passent des fêtes en famille.

Même Trelawney et Snape s'étaient barrés, c'est dire, quand même !

En tout, un vieux, un gentil adulte qui ne comprend rien à la détresse d'un orphelin et qui lui raconte des anecdotes sur les parents _morts_ du môme maudit en lui expliquant bien à quel point il connaissait ses parents avant qu'ils ne _meurent_ , tiens, t'ai-je dis qu'ils étaient _morts_?, quatre enfants plus jeunes, un Griffondor, et une dizaine d'elfes.

Dix-sept.

Ils étaient _dix-sept_.

Non mais quelle vie de merde...

Apercevant l'aube, il se reprit, coupa court à ses réflexions, et se leva.

Enfilant deux paires de chaussettes, rappelons que la pierre d'un château, c'est généralement _froid_ , il descendit dans sa salle commune, dans le but de vérifier que, _effectivement_ , rien ne trônait au pied du sapin.

S'asseyant dans le fauteuil jouxtant l'immense arbre de noël, le Survivant ne pu s'empêcher de laisser vagabonder ses pensées. Et, avant même qu'il n'ai pu s'en rendre compte, il se laissa emporter dans la brume du sommeil.

 _Un léger bruissement._

 _Un délicat parfum._

 _Une douce chaleur._

 _Un éclair... et puis plus rien._

Se réveillant en sursaut, Harry sentit son dos craquer et son cou le lancer avec force.

C'est ça, de dormir n'importe où et de faire nuit blanche, crétin... pensa t-il.

S'étirant difficilement, il se rendit compte que de un, la pièce s'était considérablement réchauffée, de deux, il n'avait plus froid, et de trois, une bonne odeur embaumait la pièce.

Le champion de l'observation se rendit alors compte qu'un feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée, qu'un doux plaid avait été étendu sur lui pendant son sommeil, et qu'un généreux bol de chocolat chaud trônait devant lui.

Papillonnant des yeux, il se demanda si tout ça était bien réel, s'il ne rêvait tout simplement pas. Entre les visions et les cauchemars, ç'aurait été fantastique. Il se sentait _bien_ , juste _bien_ , sans plus, sans moins, et Merlin seul savait qu'il ne dormait plus bien depuis que le Serpent à l'autre bout du fil lui filait des migraines toutes les deux minutes.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il attrapa la tasse, autant pour tous ceux qui voulaient le voir crever empoisonné, et but une gorgée avec contentement. Il ne put empêcher un soupir de bonheur de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres quand il sentit le goût du cacao envahir son être.

Profitant de sa matinée, et de sa boisson, il glanda quelques instants, se laissant aller dans l'atmosphère cotonneuse de la pièce.

Puis, se décidant à se lever, il remarqua une petite lettre glisser de la table basse jusqu'au sol. Il la prit, perplexe, et la lu...avant de sourire et de sortir de la salle commune de Griffondor, heureux, et complètement rasséréné.

Sur la table, quatre petits mots se détachaient, d'une écriture fluide et aérienne, semblant narguer toutes les voies du Destin qui se complaisaient à faire de la vie du Survivant un enfer.

Et bien, non. Pas cette fois.

Sur la lettre, juste quatre mots.

Juste quatre mots qui changèrent le tournant d'une histoire.

« _Joyeux Noël, Harry Potter_ »

.

.

 _Plusieurs heures avant..._

-Maîtresse Luna Madame, Inky a fait comme demandé par Maîtresse Luna Madame.

-Merci beaucoup, Inky, répondit une voix cristalline.

Ravie, l'elfe s'éclipsa dans un « pop » heureux, et la jeune fille s'écroula sur son lit. Voilà qui était fait.

Un sourire calme envahit ses traits et elle se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience, parfaitement comblée.


	3. Chapter 3, Severus et un Barman souriant

Severus se laissa tomber dans son canapé. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il soit autant énervé ? Seul un grognement lui répondit.

Soupirant profondément, il fixa les flammes rougeoyantes de sa cheminée et prit une décision. Se levant, il attrapa sa cape et sortit de ses appartement, d'un pas rageur, rapide et déterminé.

Quitte à passer noël seul, autant qu'il se bourre la gueule dans un cadre plus chaleureux que ses donjons déprimants.

.

S'asseyant sur un tabouret et s'accoudant au bar, il commanda un whisky, double, et plongea son regard dans les nombreuses veinures qui traversaient le bois.

Quand le verre tant attendu apparu devant lui, il grogna un remerciement en déposant quelques pièces devant lui.

Au bout de quelques instants à faire tourner le liquide ambré dans le verre, il le reposa dans un mouvement de rage.

À quoi était-il réduit ? À boire dans un pub miteux ? Seul ? Un soir de noël ?

Le coucou sonna vingt-deux heures et il eut sa réponse. Attrapant le verre, il le vida en quelques secondes, le regard rageur et l'esprit à peine embrumé.

-Un autre, si possible... soupira t-il, tentant de se contenir pour ne pas faire exploser sa magie autour de lui.

-C'est vous le patron. Répondit le barman, d'une voix douce, en déposant un second verre devant lui et en reprenant celui qui venait de se briser.

Sûrement le Serpentard n'avait-il rien remarqué, car il se mit à enchaîner les verres sans trop s'en rendre compte, sirotant le liquide avec amertume et le regard toujours fixé dans sa contemplation muette du bar, laissant son esprit s'embrumer délicatement, comme s'il tentait de s'endormir de la plus douce des manières.

Le coucou sonna.

Vingt-trois heures.

Se réveillant en sursaut, il fit tomber par terre le verre qu'il tenait et l'entendit distinctement se briser au sol, répandant une mare d'alcool à ses pieds.

-...Merde... jura t-il, titubant.

Une poigne ferme le retint de s'affaler au milieu des débris de verre, et le fit se rasseoir avec douceur. Un mouvement de baguette plus tard et le sol était nettoyé. Un autre mouvement plus tard et le barman versait un liquide bleuté dans un shot de vodka avant de le déposer devant le maître des potions.

-Buvez, ça vous fera du bien. Severus renifla la potion avec méfiance. Cadeau de la maison. Ajouta-t-il.

Haussant les épaules, bien trop alcoolisé pour reconnaître une quelconque mixture, il attrapa le shot d'une main tremblante et avala la boisson cul-sec.

Son esprit semblait s'alléger de minute en minute et ses sens lui revinrent petit à petit.

-Potion de dégrisement. Précisa l'homme, voyant le potionniste se retrouver de plus en plus maître de lui-même.

-...Merci. Souffla-t'il, relevant la tête pour la première et se rendant compte de plusieurs choses.

Tout d'abord, tout à sa rage, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait que la Tête de Sanglier était devenu un établissement _propre_ et _chaleureux_ , et le sapin qui brillait doucement dans un coin, illuminé par les reflets changeants d'une bonne flambée dans la cheminée, n'était pas là pour le contredire.

Ensuite, il remarqua les autres occupants de la salle. Une jeune femme, dans un coin, buvait à la santé d'on ne savait trop quoi, un manuscrit devant elle et une assiette à moitié entamée repoussée sur le côté. Toute à son occupation, elle ne devait pas l'avoir vu non plus. Deux hommes, retranchés dans le coin le plus sombre du bar, discutaient avec calme. Le premier, assez âgé, lui semblait inconnu, mais lui faisait penser à un vétéran de guerre, non seulement de par sa posture, en apparence décontractée, mais également de par son regard, aiguisé aux moindres détails. Le second, bien plus jeune, ne lui semblait pas inconnu, mais il ne put s'attarder à la contemplation de ses voisins quand il remarqua que le barman déposait une tasse fumante devant lui.

Observant les gestes de l'homme, il leva un sourcil perplexe quand il nota la forte concentration en sucre et en chocolat de la boisson. Même pour un chocolat chaud, cela en était presque indécent.

-Voilà qui sera plus raisonnable, pour fêter ce réveillon, tu ne penses pas ?

Réagissant au tutoiement, le conservateur maître des potions de Poudlard releva brusquement la tête, plongea son regard dans celui, chaleureux, du barman, – dans le but de lui expliquer qu'on ne tutoyait _pas_ impunément Severus Snape – et eut le bug le plus magistral de toute sa carrière de terrifiant professeur.

-Que...Lupin ? Bafouilla-t-il.

Un sourire fendit le visage de l'ancien Griffondor, et il poussa l'énorme et _over_ -sucrée boisson vers son ancien collègue.

-Ça faisait un bail, Severus, non ? Au moins six ans... Depuis la fin de la troisième guerre, je dirais ?

-Le démantèlement de l'Ordre, précisément. Ajouta machinalement le brun.

-Ah, oui, je me rappelle, pouffa le châtain. Tu avais explosé le tableau de la Walburga, sous prétexte que « _maintenant que ce sale cabot déménage, je peux vous péter la gueule sans avoir l'air de prendre son parti, sale harpie de mes deux, xénophobe ancêtre ridé comme les parties génitales de Merlin !_ ». C'était bien drôle...

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa eut le mérite de provoquer un second bug de la part du Serpentard.

-Lupin, je ne comprends strictement rien...

-Écoute, on se connaît depuis nos onze ans et on s'est battu côte à côte, on s'est sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, je pense que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, maintenant.

Le brun poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Très bien, Lup-... Re-... _Remus_ , je ne comprends rien, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je travaille.

Nouveau sourire.

Nouvelle pause.

Nouveau soupir.

-...Mais encore ?

-En tant que barman.

Nouveau sourire.

Nouvelle pause.

Grognement.

Le Griffondor pouffa et reprit, toujours avec ce satané sourire sur les lèvres :

-J'ai été embauché il y a sept ans, un peu après la fin de la guerre. Sirius à déménagé, Harry à fini Poudlard et est parti étudier en Norvège, bien qu'il doit être en Russie en ce moment, Hermione a passé le barreau, Ronald vit sa vie en Amérique, nouvellement devenu président de la succursale Honeydukes, qui aurait cru que ce petit développerait autant de talent dans l'économie ? Kingsley, Tonks et Alastor vivent leurs vies d'aurors, Albus est toujours diabétique, et je me suis retrouvé au chômage, seul, sans abri, et sans le sou. Dur de passer de vétéran respecté à loup-garou sans emploi du jour au lendemain. On peut dire beaucoup de choses, mais on ne peut pas retirer à Voldemort d'avoir pourvu des emplois...

Le ton, moqueur, arracha une moue gênée au Serpentard. Lui n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, il avait simplement reprit sa vie de détestable et détesté professeur de potions.

-Je suis dés-

-Oh ne le sois pas ! Le coupa Remus, avec un sourire. J'ai trouvé le meilleur des emplois, alors que je venais me bourrer la gueule, comme toi. Je n'allais pas bien, je ne voulais voir personne, ni accepter aucune aide, qu'elle vienne de Sirius, d'Albus ou des enfants. Et puis, quelqu'un m'a aidé à me saouler, à me dé-saouler, et m'a donné un chocolat chaud. Cette personne a parlé de moi au patron, et Abelforth m'a engagé en tant que barman. Comme ça, il peut se reposer, et elle cuisiner tranquillement. Et me voilà responsable du bar et des âmes en peine !

Et toujours ce satané sourire.

Severus ne put que se sentir gêné de s'être laissé aller devant cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais réellement su détester. Même après qu'il lui ai filé la phobie panique des loup-garous.

-Et tu es heureux ?

Oui, Severus Snape venait de poser cette question.

…

…

Attendez, quoi ?

Plusieurs instants passèrent, en silence, et une voix grave, cassée, brisée, coupa le moment.

-Un verre, s'il te plaît, garçon.

L'homme, le vétéran de guerre avait parlé. Le sourire apaisé reprit ses droits sur le visage du châtain et il attrapa un verre avec souplesse.

-Tout de suite !

Se déplaçant avec agilité, il déposa le verre devant l'homme qui l'avait apostrophé et récupéra délicatement les différents récipients vides qui peuplaient la table.

Revenant face au Serpentard, Remus reprit, doucement :

-Je pense que oui, je crois que je suis heureux.

Et le sourire qui accompagnait ces mots était d'une sincérité rare.

Severus acquiesça et prit la tasse qu'il lui avait tendue.

-Merci.

Laissant le sucre envahir – et sûrement boucher – ses artères, il soupira de bien-être comme il l'avait rarement fait.

Et en face de lui, souriant, se tenait un Griffondor, la tête entre les mains, accoudé au bar comme un enfant partageant son bonheur.

Un sourire se fraya lentement un passage sur les fines lèvres du Serpentard.

 _Saleté de Griffondor..._

Et le coucou ne put que siffler son accord.


	4. Chapter 4, un homme chelou et une fée

Ernie Macmillan soupirait d'avance face à l'événement qui allait peut-être bouleverser sa carrière de journaliste.

Car oui, le petit Poufsouffle avait bien grandi et était devenu un journaliste pressé de faire ses preuves dans le grand méchant monde. Mais pour se faire une place, il avait besoin de neuf, de scandale, de violent, de fort, quelque chose qui bouleverserait les codes et les conventions, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se faire un nom dans l'univers si rude qu'il cherchait à conquérir.

Oui, Ernie Macmillan était ambitieux.

Oui, il était déterminé.

Et oui, il allait passer son réveillon de noël avec un mec inconnu au bataillon, qui lui promettait des infos douteuses et probablement non-sourcées, dans un pub à la réputation sulfureuse et au potentiel de discrétion hors-norme.

Décidément, qui que cet homme puisse-être, il n'était définitivement pas idiot.

Rajustant son écharpe, il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparait de la porte de la Tête de Sanglier, et ouvrit la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans l'antre, heureux d'échapper à la tempête de neige qui faisait rage au dehors. Et qui s'était évidemment déclenchée à l'instant où il avait mis un pied au dehors de son modeste appartement londonien.

Fermant la porte avec soulagement, il regarda avec contentement la neige postée sur son écharpe fondre.

Et c'est alors qu'il fit trois constatations. Le lieu semblait avoir connu une nette amélioration depuis sa dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard, en septième année, la guerre avait, semble-t-il, permis de rénover l'endroit. Il n'était pas seul, comme en témoignait la présence d'une femme à l'air très occupé, d'un barman qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un et qui discutait avec une jeune femme blonde, tournée de trois-quarts, dont il ne voyait pas le visage, et qui semblait être la cuisinière – mais... ces boucles d'oreilles... nooon... – . Et enfin, un homme à la posture tendue, occupé à vider un verre de ce qui semblait être de la vodka – qui buvait des _choppes_ de vodka, par Merlin ? – qui remarqua son entrée à la seconde même où il posa le pied dans l'auberge.

Douce Morgane, il sentait que sa soirée allait être éprouvante...

Empoignant le boursouf par les cornes, il s'assit en face de l'homme louche, et dû se retenir de déglutir face à la puissante aura de son interlocuteur.

-Ernie Macmillan. Se présenta-t-il. Monsieur... ?

-Ah, mon nom, évidemment, comment ne pas commencer par là, monsieur le journaliste ?

Le ton moqueur lui fit froncer des sourcils.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, on appelle cela la politesse. Répliqua le blond.

Le rire qui sortit de la gorge de l'homme, rauque, tremblant, moqueur, sembla si faux et si mal joué que cela provoqua un profond malaise au fond de l'esprit du Poufsouffle.

-Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance, Macmillan.

Bon, très bien. Pensa le Poufsouffle. Il voulait jouer à ça, pourquoi pas.

-Un whisky, s'il vous plaît. Interpella le garçon.

-Donne en deux doubles, va. Compléta l'homme.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent, en chien de faïence, attendant leurs boissons, et Ernie oublia son premier intérêt pour le barman, se concentrant complètement sur celui qui lui faisait face.

-Vous m'avez envoyé une lettre... Commença le garçon, sortant un papier de sa poche.

-Jusque là tout va bien, j'avais peur de m'être trompé de personne. Remarque, des enfants qui veulent connaître la gloire, on en a à la pelle, ces temps-ci...

Décidément, il n'appréciait pas le ton de cet homme.

-Vous y déclarez avoir des informations-

-« _à propos d'Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald. Plus précisément, à propos de Grindelwald. Ce qui l'a rendu comme ça. Ce qui s'est passé entre les deux... adolescents, enfants, adultes, camarades..._ » récita l'homme, les yeux fermés, comme annonçant le programme d'un spectacle pour enfants.

-...Précisément.

L'homme rouvrit les yeux, et les plongea dans le regard du plus jeune, un sourire fendant son visage pour le rendre plus clair, plus perturbé, plus fou encore. Les boissons arrivèrent. Ils se fixèrent. Et il attrapa un verre de whisky, renforçant le malaise de son vis à vis qui continuait de se demander ce qu'il foutait là, par les fondateurs !

-Poudlard a bien changé... voilà longtemps que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, et garde à moi si j'osais y entrer... pouffa l'homme, en secouant la tête. Ses cheveux, noirs de saleté, laissaient entrevoir quelque mèches blanches, et ses yeux, clairs, semblaient conter une histoire terrible, celle d'un vétéran de guerre, d'un leader, d'un homme traqué, perdu, brisé.

-Oublie ce que tu crois savoir, gamin, et écoute bien. Je vais te raconter mon histoire.

Le grand sourire qu'il arbora le fit déglutir. Mais dans quoi venait-il d'atterrir ?

.

.

Il y avait, dans le monde, des histoires que la plèbe préférait oublier. Des passages, des détails, ces petits rien qui faisaient l'Histoire, avec un grand -H, et qui faisaient basculer l'opinion publique sur un rien.

En voilà un, de détail, qui faisait que le monde préférait se cantonner à la version officielle et qui lui permettait de se réfugier dans un cocon douillet de fausse vérité.

Mais qui irait chercher plus loin quand le mensonge est si simple, si crédible ?

Vous imaginiez Gellert Grindelwald puissant ? Oh que oui.

Vous croyiez Gellert Grindelwald fou ? Probablement.

Vous pensiez Gellert Grindelwald mort ? Sûrement pas.

Écoutez cette histoire, cette parodie de justice, cette dernière volonté de rendre à César ce qui appartient à César.

Durmstrang renvoya Grindelwald. Et le pauvre garçon, bien loin de se laisser abattre, partit sur les routes, dans le but d'approfondir sa magie. Il rencontra un jeune homme, séduisant, puissant, amoureux, prêt à tout pour lui. Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Et Gellert Grindelwald n'avait jamais été aussi fou.

Ils devinrent amis, amants, et vient le détail dont je voulais parler.

Vous pensiez cela : qu'ils se rencontrèrent en dehors des murs du château, qu'Albus ne revint jamais à Poudlard, que Gellert le détourna de ses objectifs, et qu'ils décidèrent de partir pour le plus grand bien. Mais que la mort d'Ariana sépara ces deux grands esprits, sauvant le monde de sa perte sans qu'il ne sache que Dumbledore en était dès lors le sauveur.

Mais voilà. Non.

Et voilà mon histoire.

.

.

-Sigmund ! Hurla une voix claire, essoufflée.

Se retournant, le sus-nommé aperçu son ami le rejoindre, épuisé.

-Tu t'es fait tout le château, ou quoi ? Ricana le blond.

-Te marres...han, pas trop...parce que...ah, parce que j'ai une info pour toi... souffla difficilement son ami.

-Et bien ? Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Pressa le Serdaigle.

-Pfuuu... tu m'épuises, Sigmund ! Apparemment, Dumbledore revient au château, et son petit frère resterait chez eux.

-C'est tout ? S'étonna le slave.

-Quoi, « c'est tout » ? C'est déjà ça, tu devrais être heureux ! Estime-toi heureux que quelqu'un t'aide à soutenir le Réseau du collège.

Sigmund soupira et acquiesça.

-Merci de ton aide. J'ai cours, on se voit plus tard ?

-D'accord. Soupira son ami.

-À plus, Phinéas.

Et ils se séparèrent.

.

Le dîner du soir même fut passionnant. Véritablement passionnant. Albus Dumbledore était connu comme le préfet le plus barbant de l'histoire de Poudlard, et le Réseau avait bien du mal à se tenir quand le rouquin rôdait. Mais le discours du directeur avait été accompagné d'une arrivée haute en fanfare.

-Je vous présente votre nouveau camarade, qui restera ici pour finir sa septième année. Je vous demande de réserver un accueil chaleureux à Gellert Grindelwald, transféré de Durmstrang pour des raisons familiales.

Là encore, un détail étouffé par les directions qui resurgira bien assez tôt. Les « raisons familiales » étaient un presque meurtre de tous les occupants de l'école. Pourquoi Poudlard comme maison de correction ? Parce que personne ne voulait se coltiner un gamin dangereux, sans foi ni loi. Sauf Albus Dumbledore, qui prit sur lui d'être l'élève modèle le plus casse-bonbons que la Terre ait connu.

Le Choixpeau annonça la maison du nouvel élève avec rapidité. Serdaigle. Et le regard de glace que posa le nouveau venu sur Sigmund Szasha le fit frissonner.

Ils se lièrent rapidement d'amitié, partageant le même dortoir et un goût prononcé pour l'illégalité. Sigmund se rendit bien vite compte de l'affection obsessive que ressentait Dumbledore pour son camarade, et en tira bien vite un bénéfice certain.

Le Réseau ne s'était jamais aussi bien porté que depuis que Gellert Grindelwald était là.

Cependant, les problèmes arrivèrent vite. Car il y avait une règle, dans les bas-fonds de Poudlard. La politique était prise avec des pincettes, et les génocides de masse, exclus. Ce que refusait de comprendre le nouveau.

-Gellert, je te l'ai déjà dit. Non, on ne fera pas de réunion dans le but de rendre aux sorciers une place supérieure, et non, tu ne feras pas de campagne de publicité pour tes idéaux !

-Et pourquoi pas ? S'énerva le blond. On le mérite ! On en a le pouvoir !

-Va fricoter avec ton Dumb-friend si tu veux, mais ne radicalise pas le Réseau. On prône la liberté de penser. Tu crois ce que tu veux, mais tu ne l'imposes pas aux autres !

Seul un grognement répondit au chef du Réseau, et l'élève transféré tourna les talons d'un pas rageur.

On se sut jamais que les deux amants se rapprochèrent à Poudlard. On ne sut jamais non plus que ce fut Gellert qui poussa Albus à quitter l'école. Ce détail là ne fut jamais rendu public.

Il n'apparut jamais dans les journaux la disparition d'un élève de la grande école de sorcellerie. Qui s'inquiéterait de la disparition d'un pauvre Serdaigle trop droit, quelques heures après la remise des diplômes ? Sûrement pas Albus Dumbledore, qui s'était fait une joie de faire disparaître celui qui occupait beaucoup trop les pensées de son amant.

Et commence l'histoire que tu connais.

Ils devinrent inséparables.

Ils quittèrent Poudlard.

Ils tuèrent Ariana.

Ils se séparèrent.

Et Gellert Grindelwald s'échappa de Nurmengard, car un seul sorcier avait la connaissance de devenir ombre, et il ne resta en prison que quelques minutes, le temps d'apprécier la construction du bâtiment. Quelle ironie qu'Albus n'eut jamais la force de lui rendre visite ! Il a assuré ses arrières sans même le savoir...

Êtes -vous convaincu ?

.

.

Ernie inspira profondément.

Était-ce réellement possible ?

Voulait-il seulement que cela le soit ?

-Alors, gamin ? Se moqua la voix. Usée. Rauque. Triste ?

-...Et bien, il s'agit là d'une histoire polémique, et-

-Épargne ta salive, si c'est pour ne rien dire. Je sais ce que c'est.

Ernie pinça les lèvres. Que répondre à ça ?

-Un verre, s'il te plaît, garçon. Commanda l'homme.

-Tout de suite !

Mais... pensa Ernie. Il vient de me raconter _son_ histoire. Et jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, Albus Dumbledore ne possède pas d'une aura aussi terrifiante.

Le regard qu'il adressa à l'homme n'était plus rempli de crainte respectueuse, légèrement agacée. Il était complètement terrifié. Et les yeux du centenaire sourirent avec une douceur insoupçonnée.

-Et voilà comment finir une mauvaise journée... soupira le vétéran.

-Vous êtes...

-Je suis, je ne suis pas, je t'ai dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Vas-tu le sortir, ce papier ? Ou vas-tu laisser le monde à ses mensonges ? Quel horrible choix que je te donne-là...

Il but le verre qui attendait devant lui. Il le reposa calmement, et laissa la fatigue envahir ses traits.

-Une histoire pour un verre, je te laisse la note. Souffla-t-il avant d'entamer un mouvement pour se lever.

-Attendez, s'il vous plaît. Demanda Ernie.

Intrigué, l'homme se rassit.

-Laissez-moi vous offrir un dernier verre, pour la route. Je vous dois bien ça.

Le sourire qui germa sur les traits du Poufsouffle étonna le plus vieux, qui ricana avant de se lever pour de bon.

-Tu es bien plus intéressant que je ne le croyais, petit. Garçon, interpella-t-il, donnez-lui la surprise du chef, il en a bien besoin...

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Gellert Grindelwald avait disparu. Et devant lui, une tasse l'attendait, fumante, et semblait le narguer de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus que payer les consommations et rendre une justice inconnue.

Peut-être ferait-il mieux de ne rien publier... il but une gorgée de chocolat et sortit son téléphone portable. Après plusieurs tonalités, une voix ensommeillée lui répondit :

 _-Allô... ?_

-Draco, j'ai besoin de ton aide, et de celle de Harry.

 _-Est-ce que tu sais qu'il est_ _trois heures du mat à Saint-Pétersbourg ?_ Grogna le blond à l'autre bout du fil.

 _-C'est qui... ?_ Demanda une autre voix.

 _-Juste Ernie, chaton, rendors-toi. Je t'en parle toute à l'heure._

 _-Va te coucher, Ernie..._ souffla le Griffondor.

-J'aimerais bien... souffla le Poufsouffle.

.

.

Assise dans les cuisines de l'auberge, une jeune fille souriait tranquillement, heureuse de faire ce qu'elle fait, et absolument comblée de la tournure des choses.

Empoignant une tasse à la douce odeur du cacao, elle fit lentement tourner le breuvage, apprécia l'odeur de sucre qui s'en échappait, et savoura une gorgée.

Reposant la tasse avec un soupir de contentement, elle sourit à la petit créature bleutée qui l'observait en souriant, postée sur l'anse d'une casserole encore chaude de boisson lactée.

Tout allait bien. Quelle merveilleuse soirée...

Elle reprit une gorgée bien méritée de chocolat, et ferma les yeux, satisfaite.

À ses côtés, la nargole s'envola, heureuse d'avoir su aider la petite fée.

Et Luna reprit son occupation favorite, à savoir être l'incarnation parfaite de tous les proverbes les plus sages.

Alors si vous vous sentez seul, faible, heureux, complètement bourré ou même simplement affamé, pensez à vos amis, et buvez du chocolat.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce petit quelque chose, le retard pris est dû aux deux jours que j'ai mis à l'écrire..._

 _Qu'en as-tu pensé ? Laisse donc un commentaire si le cœur t'en dit..._

 _Bonne journée, fin de journée, soirée, nuit, et surtout, de joyeuses fêtes à toi qui à eut le courage de lire un petit cadeau de noël._

 _Joyeux Noël, des cookies et plein de bonheur !_

 _Avec tout mes meilleurs vœux,_

 _~Sh'Ak._


End file.
